


Stupor

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Plug, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sex Drunk, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe would do this every day to his brother if he could.





	Stupor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16. Double (or more) Penetration

                Aft ports are tiny. Bigger than a spike channel, but still very small. Sideswipe’s never minded anyone playing with his during interfacing, but it’s never been a huge driver of pleasure for him.

                Sunstreaker, on the other hand… it’s one of the few things that will get him completely pleasure drunk.

                It’s enthralling to watch the progression. It starts with his optics, which turn a little hazy when Sideswipe rubs over the small opening. Then comes the faint sighs when Sideswipe lubes up their two largest sounds and inserts them one after another to gradually relax the port. By the time Sideswipe has placed their thinnest plug in the opening, Sunstreaker is loose-limbed and pliant.

                Sideswipe’s favorite position during these sessions starts with Sunstreaker on his side. He pulls Sunstreaker’s top leg up and forward a little and easily slides into his soaked valve. Sunstreaker just stares up at him while he does this, optics half-lidded and lips parted. His spike is always hard and leaking while Sideswipe strokes in and out of him, but Sunstreaker never touches it; his arms stay limp at his side, fingers curled into his palms.

                He overloads multiple times; more quickly when Sideswipe reaches out and plays with the plug in times with his thrusts. Each climax relaxes him further, his adoring gaze always fixed on Sideswipe’s face.

                They go for at least an hour, usually two, and then Sideswipe calls a stop to things. Not because he’s tired or he thinks Sunstreaker can’t take it anymore, but because the sprawl of his twin’s body is too enticing. He withdraws from Sunstreaker’s valve and flops down at his side, pulling Sunstreaker into an embrace. Sunstreaker is never more snuggly, his engine purring in a quiet rumble as he blindly nuzzles Sideswipe’s throat.

                Sideswipe usually gets him to overload once more like that, sneaking his hand between Sunstreaker’s thighs from behind and gently tugging on the plug until Sunstreaker shakes apart in Sideswipe’s arms. He’s learned not to leave the plug in while they recharge, because Sunstreaker is near impossible to rouse into functionality once they wake up. The lassitude carries over and actually deepens. While Sideswipe loves to see his brother relaxed and open, it’s not exactly conducive to being on duty.

                So he removes it, quickly tossing it off the berth so he won’t be persuaded by Sunstreaker’s protesting whimper. Sideswipe distracts him by stroking his spike if it’s still hard, or fondling his anterior node until he orgasms one final time. Then he wraps himself around his twin, ignoring the excess heat and sticky fluids. Sideswipe falls into recharge like that, holding Sunstreaker’s limp frame like it is precious.

                He wishes they weren’t still in the middle of a war. That he could leave the plug in his brother every day and every night and keep him relaxed and content. But they _are_ still in the middle of the war, so Sideswipe chooses the time for this particular play carefully.

                It’s a reward and a relief for Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe always ensures they have many protected hours in which to indulge. Seeing his brother like that… it’s both a reward and a relief for Sideswipe as well.

 

~ End


End file.
